


Living on a Prayer / Живя молитвами

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: После столкновения с Голодом Дин просит о помощи. Иногда на молитвы отвечают.





	Living on a Prayer / Живя молитвами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living on a Prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301740) by Gaelicspirit. 



[](http://imghost.in/image/66VQQ)

***

_Ломает не ноша, а то, как ее несешь.  
Лина Хорн_

Он чувствовал тишину.  
Этой ночью она окутывала мир словно ватой. Стирала вину за слабость, навеянную всадником, которой он поддался совсем как человек, скрывала крики Сэма из бункера.  
Земля была сырой и темной. Кастиэль вдыхал влажный воздух, который не был нужен его сосуду.  
Листья липли к асфальту, моросящий дождь слабо барабанил по крыше машины. Низкие плотные облака висели над стоянкой, цепляясь за верхушки уличных фонарей. Он вышел на улицу, с почти благоговейным трепетом замечая густую тишину вокруг.  
И вдруг он услышал звук. Тихий, сдавленный полувздох-полувсхлип, полный боли и отчаяния.  
Стоя в тени, он увидел, как… друг… подняв голову к небу, тихо молил о помощи. Обращался не к ангелу, к чему-то большему, но Кастиэль слышал. Слышал всякий раз, когда Дин, оставаясь наедине с собой, просил помочь.  
Опустив плечи под неподъемным для человека грузом, Дин положил ладонь на блестящий черный металл. Всхлип прервался, не давая вырваться на свободу напору эмоций. Дин расправил плечи, поднял голову и оторвался от дарящей поддержку Импалы.  
Кастиэль видел, как Дин делает осторожный шаг. Видел, как не удается второй, как подгибаются ноги охотника. И понимал: на молитву нужно ответить. Даже если слышал ее лишь он один.

***  
**Ранее**  
_Я вижу пустоту внутри тебя, Дин…_  
Он все еще слышал хриплый шепот всадника, ощущал неестественную силу в прижатой к груди руке. Такую, что сердце дергалось от прикосновения. Даже сейчас, в относительной безопасности подвала Бобби, наполненного мольбами из-за тяжелой двери.  
Дин отхлебнул из бутылки, в надежде притупить боль. Он чувствовал ломоту во всем теле, горели бровь, губа и скула, разбитые приспешниками Голода. И грудь, где его коснулся сам всадник. Но дело было не только в этом.  
Многие месяцы он пытался подавить невыносимую тяжесть в душе, идти дальше, запереть прошлое на замок. Он не мог просто поговорить об этом – знал, что легче не станет. Он так зверски устал…  
– Дин! Пожалуйста… Выпусти меня!  
Он слушал, силясь вздохнуть сквозь пламя в груди.  
– Я ничего не сделаю. Обещаю… Пожалуйста!  
Отчаянная просьба младшего резала словно ножом. Он хотел. Господи, как он хотел послушать Сэма, освободить из железной клетки, прижать к себе и пообещать, что все будет хорошо. Что с ним ничего не случится.  
Но не мог.  
Все было вверх дном.  
Потому что он это допустил.  
– Сейчас он не твой брат, – голос выдернул его из раздумий. Голос, который он надеялся услышать, желая утешения. – Не совсем. Просто нужно… чтобы это вышло из Сэма.  
Дин покосился на Кастиэля. Ангел, стоящий у стены, выглядел усталым. Опустошенным. На мгновение Дин задумался, как там Кас после горы съеденного мяса. Может, теперь, когда всадника не стало, он в силах контролировать свою человеческую оболочку. Отвернувшись, Дин еще раз поднес бутылку к губам и сделал большой глоток.  
Воздух казался… тяжелым. Полным страдания и вины. Страдания Сэма. Вины Кастиэля. И Дин не мог ослабить эту тяжесть. Виски обжигало, словно текло в саму пустоту, дыру внутри. Выжигало клеймо принадлежности дьяволу.  
Уже мертв.  
_Я вижу, насколько ты сломлен…_  
Голова гудела, словно его приложили чем-то увесистым. Очертания подвала расплывались перед глазами, к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Он чувствовал металлический привкус во рту. Казалось, все тело взбунтовалось против него, отнимая силы.  
– Пойду подышу, – сказал Дин, не узнавая собственного голоса.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он поднялся по лестнице в коридор Бобби. Дин надеялся, ангел побудет у двери бункера, пока Сэма не отпустит боль, пока он не перестанет жаждать демонской крови.  
Дин еле волочил ноги, словно выпил намного больше трех глотков виски. Сейчас он с трудом делал то, что казалось естественным.  
Вдохнуть. Выдохнуть. Переступить порог. Закрыть дверь. Идти. Просто… идти.  
Дом казался непривычно тихим, даже с доносящимися снизу криками Сэма. Бобби, прикованный к инвалидному креслу, находился где-то рядом, но нечасто показывался на глаза. Казалось странным и неправильным, что охотник не работал с ними, как раньше. Словно Дин с Сэмом вторглись в чужую жизнь. Но выбора не оставалось.  
После того, как Сэм использовал эту проклятую силу против одержимых… а потом прикончил самого всадника… Дин больше ничего не мог сделать. И Сэм согласился. Он понимал, куда они поедут, когда Дин, неловко обходя тела в закусочной, шел к нему. Черт, Сэм сам вел машину, потому что Дин с трудом дышал. А Кас мог исчезнуть в любое мгновение.  
Но Дин помнил взгляд Сэма. Помнил, как брат смотрел, когда он закрывал дверь бункера, с лязгом поворачивая замок. Он знал, как боялся Сэм одиночества и нарастающей боли. Знал, что сам доводит до этого брата. И от этого в сердце словно вонзался невидимый нож. В полумраке подвала Сэм сейчас кричал из-за него.  
Дин пошатнулся перед входной дверью. Не солгал, что ему правда нужен свежий воздух. Каждый вдох давался с трудом. Легкие горели, глаза щипало, и эта пустота внутри… Господи, он и впрямь чувствовал себя опустошенным.  
Он был готов к тому, что все закончится. Просто… закончится. Насовсем. От души будто откололся кусок и проделал дыру в самом сердце, и мгновение Дин жалел, что Голод не убил его. Все прекратилось бы. Бессмысленная борьба, попытки противиться судьбе.  
Стало даже плевать, если он отправится обратно в преисподнюю. Может, в аду он отыщет частицу себя, что осталась там навсегда. Может, тогда он перестанет быть таким разбитым.  
Он открыл дверь, и в лицо ударил прохладный ночной воздух. Пытаясь овладеть собой, Дин глубоко дышал. Голова кружилась, но он поплелся во двор, отыскивая то, что считал домом, безопасностью. К тому, что обещало понимание. К Импале. Под ботинками хрустнули камни, а потом шаги поглотил асфальт.  
_Ты просто пытаешься жить, как прежде… внутри… ты уже мертв._  
В горле встал ком, и Дин поднял бутылку – по отработанной годами привычке, чтобы не задохнуться от боли – но не смог даже сделать глоток. Руки обессилели. Воля словно исчезла. Голод оказался прав. Нечему было подпитывать его желания. Ничего не осталось внутри.  
Ничего. Только мысль о том, чтобы все поскорее закончилось.  
Грудь словно сжимало тисками, и он поднял взгляд. С чернильного неба на него смотрели сотни звезд. Сотни маленьких точек словно осуждали его, не зная жалости.  
Мертвенно-бледный свет отражался в его глазах.  
– Пожалуйста… – он не сразу понял, что говорит вслух. Не сразу понял, что это его подавленный голос. Подобно музыкальному ритму, желание конца боролось с жаждой продолжать битву. Но он чувствовал себя таким одиноким.  
– Пожалуйста, я не могу… Помогите…  
Все тело сковало болью, трудно было стоять на ногах, трудно было вздохнуть.  
– Пожалуйста.  
Слово встало комом, обжигая горло. Вокруг лежала тишина. Мир словно затаил дыхание. Казалось даже, Дин услышит крики Сэма из подвала, если замрет на секунду.  
Он прикоснулся к влажному металлу Импалы, нуждаясь хотя бы в такой поддержке. Хотя бы на мгновение.  
Сдавленный всхлип сорвался с губ так же внезапно, как и молитва. Опустив голову, Дин закусил губу до металлического привкуса во рту. Никаких эмоций. _Никаких эмоций._ Бог не хочет его слышать, и никто не поможет.  
Они сражались с судьбой – с двумя могущественными архангелами, и не было рядом никого, кто помог бы. Никого не волновало, выживут ли они. В полном одиночестве, с пустотой внутри, он никому не был нужен.  
Дин вздохнул, прижимая руку к ноющей груди. Нужно было собраться. Помочь себе и брату, справиться с угрозой всему живому сможет только он сам.  
И если не ради мира, в котором всем на него плевать, то ради Сэма. Ради брата, который поддался голоду, только чтобы спасти Дина от… падения в пустоту. У Дина все еще была работа. Был брат, которого он защитит от судьбы.  
Вспыхнувшей веры в себя хватило ненадолго. Дин шагнул от Импалы и приземлился на мокрый асфальт, раздирая джинсы о камни. Полупустая бутылка выскользнула из рук, когда он подставил ладони, падая в дождевую воду.  
И Дин ощутил, как слезы скатились по щекам, обжигая холодную кожу.  
– Пустая трата хорошего виски.  
Сначала он не понял, что услышал слова. Страдание накрыло его с головой – как неестественный голод, овладевший Сэмом и Касом. Но вскоре чутье, отточенное долгими годами охоты, заставило его выровнять сорвавшееся дыхание, от которого темнело в глазах. Дин представил себе парковку, вспомнил об оружии за поясом и в ботинке, и попытался определить, близко ли слышался голос от дома. От Сэма.  
– Ну что, поднимешь или будешь поливать землю?  
Дин поднял голову и сел, оттолкнувшись от асфальта. Прислушавшись, он уловил хруст гравия под чьими-то шагами, шорох металла, словно по нему провели рукой. Дин посмотрел направо, в сторону остовов старых автомобилей, ища того, кто мог с ним говорить.  
– Дин.  
Он встал, послушно сжав одной рукой горлышко бутылки, а другой потянулся за пояс.  
Дин знал этот голос. Знал.  
Когда среди машин появилась фигура, зажегся бледный желтоватый фонарь. Дин неосознанно вытащил из-за пояса пистолет, спуская с предохранителя, и нацелился вперед.  
– Осторожнее с этой штукой.  
Он снова чуть не выронил бутылку.  
– Папа?  
Суровое лицо Джона Винчестера расслабилось в полуулыбке, свет фонаря отбросил причудливые тени на его щеки и усыпал золотом плечи. Дин удивленно, с сомнением таращился на него, не опуская пистолета, потому что… просто не купился бы на уловку. Это не мог быть отец.  
– Эй, это я, – мягко сказал Джон. – Привет, Дин.  
– Ну да, в самом деле. Демон? – спросил Дин, удерживая пистолет на… том, кто знакомой с детства походкой выходил из желтого круга света под синеватое свечение звезд.  
– Ну что, предложишь своему старику выпить? – спросил Джон.  
Дин нахмурил брови. Глаза щипало.  
– Стой, где стоишь.  
Не пытаясь сопротивляться, Джон остановился, медленно поднял руки. Дин помнил об отце все – одежду, запах, щетину на подбородке и откуда-то взявшийся маленький шрам на брови. Помнил мягкую улыбку, полную гордости и любви, когда Азазель, наконец, был убит. Помнил странную смесь благодарности, любви и потери, которая охватила его, когда отец исчез в свечении, уходя в неизвестность.  
– Ты не ранишь меня, сынок.  
– Кто ты?  
Джон поднял брови.  
– Это не уловка, Дин, – и шагнул ближе.  
– Ни с места, мать твою, – приказал Дин, слыша, как в голосе проскользнуло сомнение.  
Джон остановился, коротко усмехнувшись, мотнул головой и со вздохом опустил руки. А потом расправил плечи и посмотрел на Дина. Взгляд казался настолько знакомым, что Дин задержал дыхание.  
– Это я, – повторил Джон.  
– Докажи, – Дин слишком многое видел, чтобы просто поверить. Видел ангелов и демонов, медиумов и всадников. Видел, как брат убивает без оружия то, что нельзя победить голыми руками. – Докажи мне, – повторил он, чувствуя, как ломается голос, как по спине бежит дрожь.  
Лицо Джона стало серьезным.  
– Когда тебе было четыре, я отдал тебе младшего брата и приказал бежать на улицу. А сам пытался спасти твою маму, которая висела на потолке.  
– Урок истории для школы демонят, – прорычал Дин.  
– Думаешь, я демон? – переспросил Джон, удивленно хмуря лоб.  
– Понятия не имею, кто ты. Но точно не мой отец.  
– Это я, Дин, – Джон снова шагнул к нему. – Я учил тебя стрелять. Учил водить машину. Учил тебя солить и жечь призраков. Учил менять подгузники Сэмми и как прятаться, чтобы вас не заметили.  
Джон подошел ближе, и Дин с трудом сглотнул.  
– Учил завязывать шнурки и варить макароны с сыром. Учил зашивать раны и чинить Импалу.  
Еще шаг – и рука Дина с оружием начала дрожать.  
– Учил тебя видеть разницу между Лед Зеппелин и Пинк Флойд. Учил тебя военным сигналам, чтобы общаться без слов.  
Еще шаг – и дуло уперлось в грудь Джона. Дин чувствовал тепло, запах пота и кожи.  
– Я учил тебя танцевать, чтобы ты пригласил Бекку Уильямс.  
Дин ощутил, как силы покидают тело, и опустил руку.  
– Откуда ты знаешь про Бекку Уильямс?  
– Просто, – Джон взялся за пистолет теплыми – настоящими – пальцами, касаясь Диновых, – кое-что замечают даже отцы.  
В горле Дина встал ком, глаза обожгло. Он позволил Джону забрать оружие, зная, что умрет, если все-таки ошибется. Джон положил пистолет на капот Импалы, потом забрал и бутылку виски.  
– Папа? – неуверенно прошептал он.  
Джон улыбнулся, потирая лицо.  
– Да, – сказал он. – О чем я и пытаюсь сказать тебе с тех пор, как… ты завел этот разговор год назад.  
Свет, зажегшийся от движения, погас, и Дин в полумраке смотрел, как Джон ставит бутылку на капот, рядом с пистолетом. В голове проносились тысячи причин, почему это существо не могло быть его отцом. Тысячи причин схватить оружие, выстрелить и бежать к Сэму.  
И только одна причина поверить: Дин правда просил о помощи.  
– Ты меня… слышал? – спросил он, облизнув пересохшие губы.  
Джон со вздохом оперся о решетку Импалы.  
– Не совсем. Это не так работает.  
– Ты? Или они?  
– Черт побери, сынок, – Джон присел на капот, не обращая внимания на капли дождя. – Всю жизнь думал, что это Сэм самый упрямый.  
Дин поднял голову.  
– Если ты и правда Джон Винчестер, – сказал Дин сдавленным голосом, – то знаешь, что воспитал такими нас обоих.  
– Нет… – Джон прищурился, растягивая губы в короткой усмешке. – Дело не в воспитании. В особенностях вас самих. Ты сначала стрелял, потом спрашивал. Монстр – значит, убить, – Дин заметил, как он потирает обручальное кольцо. – А Сэм все время хотел знать, почему.  
– Ага, – тревога постепенно отступила. – Но многое изменилось за эти годы.  
– Слышал.  
Джон посмотрел на Дина, и тот понял, что не видит своего отражения в его глазах. Но видел полыхающее пламя и волны жара, укрытые прохладным одеялом тумана, отчего радужки казались молочно-голубыми.  
Дин отшатнулся, наткнувшись ботинками на разлом в асфальте, как раз посередине двора. С видимой легкостью Джон схватил Дина за руку и удержал от падения.  
– Я знаю, где ты был, Дин, – тихо сказал он. – Знаю, что ты видел.  
В глазах закипели слезы. Дин стиснул зубы, пытаясь унять напор эмоций. Столько всего хотелось сказать, о стольком спросить. _Как ты вынес такое? Как не сломался? Как выбрался оттуда? Почему ты ушел?_  
– Ты держался молодцом, сынок, – сказал ему Джон.  
Дыхание вырвалось сдавленным всхлипом.  
– Ага, конечно, – с горьким смешком проговорил он. – Я начал все это.  
Джон нахмурился, не понимая Дина.  
– Я начал гребаный апокалипсис, папа.  
– Дин…  
– Я не мог, и они… – Дин опустил голову. – Они сломали меня.  
Отстранившись от Импалы, Джон встал прямо перед Дином.  
– Ты не понимаешь. Все началось…  
– Не важно, – прервал Дин, качнув головой. Слезы снова едва не скатились по щекам, отчего стало невыносимо стыдно. – Не важно, что предначертано. Что пророк так сказал, и прочая чушь. Я это начал. Мне и заканчивать. Я просто…  
Слова застряли в горле. Дин поднял взгляд на отца и почувствовал, как бежит по щеке слеза, исчезая на краешке губ.  
– Что, Дин? – Джон казался… растерянным. Будто очутился здесь не из-за его молитвы, а по какой-то другой, неизвестной Дину причине.  
– Голод был прав.  
– Голод? – Джон озирался, словно ожидая, что появится всадник.  
– Внутри, – прошептал Дин, обнимая себя одной рукой, – я уже мертв.  
– Нет, – твердо ответил Джон.  
Дин смотрел во тьму, не видя перед собой ни отца, ни Импалы, только сумрак, разбавленный бледным светом звезд. Перед глазами стоял Сэм – с лицом, покрытым чужой кровью, сияющим силой, Кастиэль, чья ангельская мощь не устояла перед вкусом сырого мяса. Он видел дряхлую морщинистую руку на своей груди, зная то, чего никто не знал – что часть его осталась там, на дыбе.  
– Я устал, папа… – голос звучал безжизненно. – Я сделал все, что должен был. Все, чему ты учил нас. Но… это все без толку. Зло все равно побеждает. Потому что должно победить.  
Дин не успел заметить, как Джон схватил его за ворот рубашки и встряхнул.  
– Нет, Дин, – лицо отца исказилось от гнева. Но отчего-то не на него. Дин прожил с отцом всю жизнь и знал, когда стоит бояться его ярости. Но это… Джон злился не на него. – Им не победить. Потому есть ты. Ты и твой брат. Вы здесь, потому что кто-то должен бороться. Вы, парни… вытащите этот мир из чертовой дыры.  
Дин непонимающе уставился на него.  
– Что?  
Разжав пальцы, Джон глубоко вздохнул.  
– Когда я был на войне – во Вьетнаме, не этой… не той, что ведете вы с братом – я многое видел. То, что… изменило меня.  
Дин молча слушал … то ли отца, то ли призрак отца, то ли неестественно реальную игру воображения. Сложив руки в передние карманы джинсов, Джон снова прислонился к Импале. Он рассказывал так, словно был не здесь, и казался расслабленным. Умиротворенным. Впервые за все время.  
– Вернувшись домой, к твоей маме, я пытался вести прежнюю жизнь. Приглашал ее на свидания, работал на ферме, ходил по тем же улицам Лоуренса и здоровался с людьми, как раньше. Но… это выглядело будто…  
– Притворство, – прервал Дин, и Джон задумчиво кивнул.  
– Да, я будто только делал вид. Для галочки. Словно часть меня так и осталась в джунглях. Значительная часть. Словно я… не был целым.  
Дин чувствовал привкус крови во рту и не мог ни сглотнуть, ни вздохнуть, ощущая колкую боль внутри.  
– И в каком-то смысле я был прав.  
– О чем ты? – едва слышно спросил Дин.  
– Прежнего себя я оставил в джунглях. Парня, который поцеловал Мэри на прощание и обнял отца перед тем, как сесть в автобус, не стало. Я… изменился. Я видел гибель друзей. Я… жил на рисе, зараженном клопами, и спал в мокрых от ливней палатках. Я убивал людей. Глядел в их глаза и нажимал на спуск. Потому что мне приказали. Чтобы спасти жизнь себе и своим людям. И в какой-то мере… это сломало меня, – он посмотрел прямо на Дина. – Ад сделал с тобой то же самое.  
Дин вздрогнул.  
– Ад порвал тебя на клочки, – сказал Джон обыденным тоном, пряча океан боли. – Сломал тебя, обнажил скрытое внутри, сбросил в такую яму, в которую ты не попал бы в других обстоятельствах.  
Губы Дина дрогнули, и он сжал их крепче. Он старался не выпустить чувства наружу, крепко запирая их на замок.  
– Но ты вернулся домой, – напомнил Джон. – Ты выдержал. Схватился за этого ангела и выбрался из преисподней. Нашел брата и начал жить заново. Ты здесь, Дин.  
– Папа… – голос Дина звенел от слез.  
– В тебе не пустота, черт побери. Ты переполнен до краев. Ты не мертв внутри. Ты охотник. Ты солдат. Ты мой сын.  
Дин пытался дышать. Голова кружилась от попыток скрыть эмоции. Но Джон видел. Джон подошел вплотную к Дину и положил руку на его затылок, притягивая ближе, лбом к своему лбу.  
– Послушай меня, – низко проговорил Джон, ощущая под пальцами напряженную шею Дина. – Жизнь на автопилоте помогает идти вперед, пока снова не найдешь свой компас. Держит тебя в игре. Рядом с братом. Помогает выполнять свое дело. И ты в этом чертовски хорош, Дин.  
– Я хочу верить… – начал Дин.  
– Чему? – Джон поднял голову, не убирая руку, и заглянул Дину в глаза, ища все, что сможет увидеть. – Чему ты хочешь верить?  
Дин сглотнул.  
– Я хочу… верить тебе. Хочу знать, что… хорош в своем деле. И все.  
– Демоны думают, как вас прикончить, сынок. _Демоны_. Ангелы вас боятся. Вы для них как… москиты, которые не отстают. Они не могут победить вас. И не победят, – усмехнулся Джон. – Поверь мне, Дин. Ты хороший охотник. Вы с Сэмми… то, что и нужно этому миру.  
– Не знаю, папа.  
Джон снова нахмурил брови, отчего стал казаться старше.  
– Ты должен знать, сын. Должен поверить. Никто не поверит за тебя. Ты должен знать, что тебе это по силам.  
Дин попытался вдохнуть, грудь обожгло с новой силой.  
– Мы совсем одни, папа, – прошептал он. – И я… чувствую эти осколки внутри… внутри себя. Я просто… Я не могу…  
Он не сумел закончить мысль, но вдруг понял, что это не нужно. Всего мгновение – и он оказался в объятиях Джона, давшего ему опору.  
Дин поднял подрагивающие руки, цепляясь за спину отца, чувствуя реальность прикосновения. Поначалу он словно застыл, не доверяя себе, не понимая невыносимого чувства защищенности. Принятия. Любви. Но потом Джон сжал его крепче, и Дин услышал голос прямо над ухом:  
– Когда не можешь бежать, ты ползешь, – прошептал отец. Дин прикрыл глаза, слушая знакомые слова, которые Джон говорил прежде – с твердой непоколебимостью, с усмешкой, бесхитростно. И сам не заметил, как продолжил куда-то в его плечо:  
– А если не можешь ползти, найди того, кто тебя понесет.  
– Ты не один, сынок, – тихо сказал Джон. – Не важно, как тебе одиноко, не важно, каким недостижимой кажется цель. Не важно, что отнял у тебя ад и почему отвергают небеса, – Джон погладил его шею, прижимая крепче, давая понять: кто бы ни смотрел на них с высоты звезд или из ночной темноты, они семья. Дин его сын. – Ты никогда не будешь один.  
Дин хотел поднять голову, сказать что-нибудь, извиниться за слезы, попросить Джона остаться или хотя бы поделиться советами по борьбе за их будущее. Но дышать было так тяжело, что он просто цеплялся за него, вжимаясь сильнее, едва держась на ногах.  
– Я с тобой, Дин, – прошептал Джон, опускаясь на асфальт, когда у Дина подогнулись ноги. Дин пытался открыть глаза, но мир вокруг завертелся, отправляя его во тьму. Только благодаря объятиям Джона он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

***  
– Что, бога ради…  
– Не бога, – прервал Кастиэль восклицание Бобби. Ворчливый голос охотника слышался из открытой боковой двери без лестницы. – Бог здесь ни при чем.  
– Что с ним…  
Бобби замолчал, увидев, как Дин лег на влажную землю, беззвучно и осторожно, будто кто-то его уложил. Выкатившись за дверь, Бобби оказался рядом с ангелом быстрее, чем тот ожидал. На парковке зажегся желтоватый фонарь.  
– Я помогу ему, – сказал Кас.  
– Надеюсь на это, – проворчал Бобби, когда они остановились рядом с Дином. – Пока Сэм срывает голос в бункере, Дин напился до отключки на…  
– Он не пьян, – Кастиэль осторожно перевернул лежащего без сознания Дина. – Он истощен.  
Бобби нахмурился.  
– Он более чем истощен. Он бледный как смерть. Наверное, пострадал в той борьбе с демонами. Ты ведь увидишь?  
– Боюсь, не смогу, – теперь Кастиэль непонимающе свел брови, придерживая Дина за спину. – Голод сильно повлиял на его тело.  
– Да неужели?  
– Голод усиливает жажду людей, а не разрушает ее. Для Сэма…  
– Это была демонская кровь, – кивнул Бобби. – Я понял. И Джимми, думаю, тоже чего-то хотел?  
Взяв Дина под колени и спину, Кас встал. Голова Дина перекатилась на его плечо.  
– Мясо.  
– Потрясающе, – пробормотал Бобби, разворачивая кресло. – А Дин?  
Кастиэль качнул головой, следуя за Бобби.  
– Я… не обратил внимания. Но слышал всадника. Дин не чувствовал голода. Он был… слишком сломлен, чтобы чего-то желать.  
Они вошли в дом и добрались до дивана в кабинете Бобби. Тяжесть Дина в руках Кастиэля была ничем рядом с тяжестью вины на собственном сердце. Он был там, когда всадник смотрел сквозь Дина и видел то, чего не замечал Кас. То, что Дин упрямо прятал от всех.  
– Как понять – слишком сломлен? – Бобби закрыл за ними дверь.  
Опустив Дина на диван, Кастиэль поправил ему голову. Он ждал, что Дин сейчас оттолкнет его, откроет глаза и напомнит о личном пространстве. Но тот просто лежал, мелко и хрипловато дыша.  
– Пустой, – Кастиэль озадаченно нахмурился, вспоминая слова Джона Винчестера. Вспоминая тихие всхлипы Дина в объятиях отца. Он видел, что Дин начал заметно дрожать. – Голод сказал Дину, что он пуст внутри. Прикоснулся к нему… и почувствовал эту пропасть.  
Колеса кресла скрипнули по полу, когда Бобби подъехал ближе.  
– Подожди, Голод… трогал его?  
Кастиэль выпрямился.  
– Да.  
Бобби окинул ангела суровым взглядом. Подобравшись к Дину, он расстегнул на нем рубашку и поднял футболку, не переставая ворчать.  
– …сам всадник, мать твою… пробуждает желание и трогает Дина… и никому в голову не пришло, что Голод мог навредить ему?  
Бобби вздохнул, заглянув под одежду Дина, и Кастиэль наклонился, стоя позади. На груди Дина вокруг ожога в форме ладони, темнел фиолетовый след.  
– Сними с него футболку. Я сейчас вернусь, – приказал Бобби, оглянувшись через плечо.  
Как только охотник скрылся из вида, Кастиэль пригляделся к напряженному лицу Дина, замечая запекшийся над бровью порез и сочащуюся кровь. Вина, что преследовала его с той минуты, как ушел неестественный голод, теперь колола острыми шипами. Странное, до сих пор неведомое чувство оставило его с мыслями, будто одежда пришлась не впору. Словно тело, в котором было удобно, поймало его в ловушку.  
Присев рядом, Кастиэль осторожно повернул Дина так, чтобы снять рукава рубашки. Решив, что Дин не станет печалиться из-за футболки, он разорвал ее и стащил с тела.  
След на груди теперь казался еще ужаснее, и Кас упрекнул себя, что не проверил Дина в закусочной. Он думал лишь о том, чтобы поскорее скрыться из городка, запереть Сэма в бункере и не вспоминать о собственной неудаче.  
Когда Бобби вернулся с аптечкой, Кастиэль размышлял, как умело Дин долгие годы отвлекает внимание от себя. На этот раз Кастиэль совсем ничего не заметил. Прикоснувшись к груди Дина, он почувствовал борьбу. Словно Дин боролся за вдох и в то же время не хотел дышать.  
– Вот, – Бобби передал Касу кружку с чем-то теплым и дурно пахнущим. – Сможешь напоить его?  
– Что это? – Кастиэль подошел к Дину.  
– Поможет от боли, – объяснил Бобби. – Он едва может дышать. Отвезти бы в больницу, но…  
– Но он не захочет оставлять Сэма, – закончил Кас.  
– Именно, – Бобби осторожно намазал ожог кремом. – К тому же, я понятия не имею, чем это объяснить.  
С тихим стоном Дин дернулся в попытке уйти от прикосновения, на лбу проступили капельки пота.  
– Неслабо ему досталось… – продолжил Бобби. – Думаю, это поможет.  
Кастиэль присел у дивана, рядом с креслом Бобби, и бережно приподнял голову Дина. Услышав болезненный стон, Бобби убрал руку с его груди. Едва Кас поднес кружку к губам Дина, тот отвернулся, пачкая кровью рукав плаща.  
Подождав немного, пока расслабится Дин, Кастиэль попробовал еще раз. Придержал сильной рукой и без слов побудил Дина пить маленькими глотками. Вскоре кружка опустела.  
– Ты прямо профессионал, – сказал Касу Бобби, в лице его читалось что-то похожее на одобрение.  
– Ангелов неспроста считают утешителями.  
Бобби промолчал, только подал знак усадить Дина, чтобы перевязать ему грудь. И снова Дин издал стон, но уже больше похожий на недовольное рычание. Даже без сознания, Дин пытался уйти от прикосновений, которые приносили боль.  
Уложив Дина обратно, Кастиэль заметил, как дрогнули его ресницы, а потом открылись глаза. Но Дин словно никого не видел.  
– Дин? – позвал Бобби. – Привет, парень.  
– А где отец? – прохрипел Дин, пытаясь оглядеться, и снова закрыл глаза.  
Бобби обеспокоенно посмотрел на Каса. Тот ничего не сказал, и Бобби положил ладонь на руку Дина.  
– Эй… ты меня слышишь, Дин?  
Вместо ответа тот без сил повалился на кровать. Бобби проверил его пульс, погладил щеку.  
– Дай-ка вон то покрывало, – попросил он, и когда Кас выполнил просьбу, укрыл Дина. – Пусть поспит. Какого черта он делал на улице, не могу понять?  
Даже с морщинками боли Дин выглядел совсем юным во сне.  
– Он молился.  
– Молился? – Бобби удивленно глянул на ангела.  
Кастиэль кивнул.  
– Иногда нам всем нужна помощь.  
Бобби потер лицо.  
– Думаешь, ему ответили?  
Кас вздохнул.  
– Ему ответили. Надеюсь только, это был верный ответ.  
Мгновение они смотрели на спящего Дина в тишине, прерываемой его хриплым дыханием.

***  
**Позже**  
Он чувствовал тишину.  
Ни жутких криков из бункера, ни скрипа инвалидной коляски, ни шороха поблизости. Дин открыл глаза и, привыкнув к полумраку, повернул голову. Осторожно втянув воздух, он с удивлением ощутил, что грудь не объяло пламя.  
Он лежал на диване в кабинете Бобби, накрытый одеялом. Все тело болело и, кажется, он вчера перебрал, судя по ужасному привкусу во рту и ноющей голове. Хотя боль в груди и бинты означали совсем другое.  
– Дин.  
Он замер, холодный пот выступил на обнаженной коже. Мгновение он даже не дышал. А потом над ним склонился тот, кто сидел на стуле в изножье дивана. Тот, чей голос так походил на отцовский – Дин даже решил поначалу, что ему не приснилось.  
Или что он все еще спит.  
– Сэм? – прохрипел Дин.  
– Привет, – Сэм улыбался, Дин знал это, хотя не видел в темноте его лица. Ноги коснулась ладонь брата. – Ты как, живой?  
– То же самое хотел спросить у тебя, – ответил Дин, не пытаясь встать. Он лежал, ища взглядом Сэма среди теней.  
Будто чувствуя это, Сэм наклонился ближе. Он выглядел бледным, осунувшимся и усталым, но был самим собой.  
– Я немного… выжатый как лимон, – честно ответил Сэм, предложив Дину стакан воды. – Но уже лучше. Кас выпустил меня утром.  
Дин приподнял голову, чтобы сделать пару глотков, не облившись водой.  
– Сколько я…  
– Ты проспал два дня.  
– Черт побери, – Дин откинулся на подушку, и потер лицо, задев пластырь над бровью, в том месте, куда ударил демон.  
– Оказалось, Голод оставил на тебе свой след, – Сэм забрал стакан из его слабых пальцев и поставил на пол у дивана.  
– Не то слово, – пробормотал Дин и осторожно положил руку на свою грудь. – Почему у меня во рту как помойка?  
– Бобби сказал, они с Касом напоили тебя чем-то, – объяснил Сэм. – Каким-то травяным… отваром. Сказали, ну… это от боли.  
Дин зажмурился, накрыв лицо рукой.  
– Где Кас?  
– Не знаю, – ответил Сэм. – Выпустил меня и… ушел.  
– Наверное, разбирается с тем, что случилось, – сказал Дин и удивился собственным словам.  
– Ты о чем?  
Опустив руку, Дин посмотрел на брата, наконец, привыкнув к тусклому свету.  
– Он ангел, Сэм. У него не должно быть… желаний и всего прочего.  
Сэм кивнул.  
– Я слышал, что сказал Голод, Дин. О тебе.  
– Забудь, Сэм, – Дин поморщился, отведя взгляд.  
– Не могу. Ну же, Дин, не отталкивай меня…  
– Сэмми, – он снова почувствовал тяжесть в груди. – Не надо. Просто… Я не могу об этом сейчас.  
Они сидели в тишине, глядя друг на друга, и ждали, кто заговорит первым.  
– Пообещай мне кое-что, – наконец попросил Сэм тихим голосом.  
– Что? – Дин снова устало закрыл глаза.  
– Пообещай, что не бросишь нашу борьбу, – в голосе Сэма звенели слезы. – пообещай остаться в ней со мной.  
Он вспомнил голос отца из сна – такой настоящий, такой знакомый. _Вы, парни… вытащите этот мир из чертовой дыры._  
Открыв глаза, Дин заметил тревогу и неуверенность в лице брата. Он приподнялся на локте.  
– Обещаю.  
Подбородок Сэма дрогнул.  
– Ладно, – кивнул он с облегчением. – Хорошо.  
Улегшись обратно на диван, Дин глянул в окно на вечереющее небо. _Когда не можешь бежать – ползешь._  
– Отдыхай, Дин, – Сэм начал подниматься со стула.  
_А если не можешь ползти, найди того, кто тебя понесет._  
– Сэм, – позвал Дин, останавливая брата. – Останься. Если хочешь.  
Сэм улыбнулся.  
– Да, ладно.  
– Мне приснился такой странный сон, – начал Дин. – Я видел отца.  
Сэм закинул ноги на диван рядом с Дином и приготовился слушать. Начав рассказ, Дин положил руку на лодыжку брата. Он не видел взгляда, скрытого в тенях. Того, кто ждал, желая узнать, была ли молитва услышана.


End file.
